TBS: Short Stories
by animefreak1457
Summary: One shots from the past, present, and future focusing on the group. Based on Twin-Bladed Shinigami. Romance, humor, angst, tragedy,etc.
1. Almost Daily Life

**I was wandering around my old homework and stories, and I decided to post them up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.**

Almost Every Day

Karin almost screamed in pain from the slap on her back where the bandages covered her injuries. After their last mission, the team returned with some bruises and gashes on some body parts. Karin and her friend, Heiwa, were acknowledged as the problematic girls in Soul Society. They would return from a mission against the masked soul monsters, called Hollows, with larger injuries and ripped black kimonos, and they constantly fight over any menial topics with their nefarious physical contact and verbal arguments. Therefore, the two captains of the two divisions must retrieve them before the two girls would damage more property.

"Would you stop slapping your hand against my back?" snarled Karin who felt the sting lingering behind her. The raven haired girl gritted her teeth, and her navy colored eyes closed tightly as the cotton dabbed around the wound. The brown haired girl flipped her long hair to the side and wiped off the sweat from her forehead.

"How about you do this scrupulous job by yourself? I doubt that you would finish less than an hour." Karin scowled at her friend, but she didn't retaliate. Heiwa was aware how to speak back to Karin with a rejoinder, and there were times when Karin wouldn't argue back. Their time was wasted on one large cut, and they couldn't plan a day for the two girls to clandestinely discuss the next mission. When Karin's wound was patched up, the raven haired girl quickly dressed up in her new clothes.

"Heiwa! Karin! Are you decent yet?" The two girls recognized the voice, and Karin succinctly answered.

"Yes. We are decent. Thank you for asking." The door slid to the side, and two men with higher probity stood in front of the girls. The bleached haired young man, named Toshiro, dissembled his worry by remaining neutral and calm. The violet haired man with tattoos on his face, named Shuuhei, whistled in amazement.

"You, two, looked like you fought a group of Hollows every ten minutes." The two girls stared at him before shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Despite our injuries and Karin's spurious decisions, we manage to survive from the Hollows and missions." Heiwa ignored Karin's name calling with disingenuous. Toshiro closed his eyes and tried to regain his calm composure. Even though the girls were separated in two different divisions, they still manage to contact each other in painful various ways.

"Shouldn't we go now? Yuichi-san and I will spar each other with our wooden swords." Karin asked with a bit of hope in her voice, and Toshiro's eyes snapped open with anger in his eyes. When Karin and Heiwa agreed to attend the Academy a few months ago, the two girls attended in the same class as the Yuichi boy. The captain despised the boy's presence that is like the perfidious Aizen who tried to destroy Karin's home a few years ago. Heiwa and Shuuhei shivered as they felt the temperature in the room drop a few degrees.

"No." Karin's attention turned into a glare at the captain.

"What?" Toshiro glared at her in return of her question.

"No. You need to report to the office immediately for a full report." Karin gritted her teeth and asked with an angry inflection.

"Couldn't I report the status right here?" In response, Toshiro turned around and started to walk away. Karin followed behind him, demanding him to wait and asking him the same question. Heiwa muttered in a different language, and Shuuhei asked with curiosity.

"Heiwa? What did you just say?" Heiwa didn't use the eye-to-eye contact, but she responded to his question.

"I said that Captain Toshiro needs to calm down. His anger is almost equal to a child's jealousy that belied his composure as a captain." Shuuhei agreed with the girl beside him. Toshiro would pace around his own office or complete the paper work in less time before he would check on Karin's wellbeing. If Karin didn't return at the exact time, the captain would drag Heiwa and Shuuhei to search for her. Heiwa would guess correctly about Karin's whereabouts, and they would find her in the exact spot.

"I see." Heiwa urged to roll her eyes to the captain's response and retorted back.

"This is why you need to learn orthography. My language doesn't have a cognate with Japanese or English words." Shuuhei's face paled when he remembered the language class he failed.

"I'm not excellent on the languages, so I'll pass." Heiwa shrugged her shoulders at his forthright confession, and she followed the captain after Shuuhei decided to return to their division.


	2. Observation

Observation

Karin Kurosaki, the fifteenth captain in Soul Society, was observing at her old hometown in disbelief and amazement. Her hometown was still lively and standing where it used to stand. For fifty years, she fought against infinitive numbers of Hollow classes in her world of desertion and despair. Now, the captain stood on the grassy cliff and was mesmerized the bright town, Karakura. She and her friends had finally mastered the draconian, time-traveling ability.

"Captain Karin." The young woman turned around and faced the stern Vice Captain Heiwa, Heiwa's twin brother, Vice Captain Natsu, and Karin's twin sister, Vice Captain Yuzu.

"We did it. We finally made it." Karin stated with maudlin in her voice box. Natsu grinned in relief and looked around the life, and Yuzu nodded and stared at her birthplace. Heiwa didn't say anything and just stared at the clear sky. She wasn't positive if they made it, but the life around them and the scene of Karakura were definitive to her memory. The tree weren't dying or burnt, nor was the damp soil formed to dust. The town was no longer in ruins or abandoned, and it was similar to a miracle that revived the life from the wasteland.

"Captain Karin, remember our mission. We cannot presuppose that everyone can protect the town by themselves. This isn't our world." Heiwa reminded the leader who realized that it wasn't their world.

"I know. I'm… sorry. I haven't seen this place for a while." Karin rationalized, but Heiwa understood her. Karin wasn't the only one who hasn't seen her birthplace for a long time, but the whole group missed the town after its destruction. Every friend and comrade sacrificed their lives to protect the beautiful town, but four main Hollows overpowered them and wiped out humankind. All of their memories of their friends were now silhouettes as their friends walked into the light. The group was once tenuous because they lost hope and despaired, but now they verified their strength, wit, and strategy to defend the lives they once lost.

"We need a way to hide our identities, protect our friends from their attacks, and prevent our friends from identifying our faces. I want this mission to be accomplished without too much causality for our past comrades, but no deaths will be involved in this time while the four Hollows are in the loose." The martinet ordered as the face of tranquility was masked. Heiwa frowned, reminding her friend and leader.

"Captain Karin. That kind of objective would either alternate time-continuum or distort the time flow." Karin agreed to Heiwa's axiomatic knowledge to the highest degree, but some things can't change once it happened.

"We have no choice. It's either messing our time and world up or the wipeout of humankind and comrades all over again." Heiwa didn't want to cause dialectic, but she agreed to Karin's risky objective. The brunette pushed her glasses up and mapped the area with her power, beginning her tactics.

"At twenty-two hundred, the Hollows will begin the Hollow Invasion again at four directions: north, south, east, and west, but they are prepared for our early arrival since they knew us in our previous battles. Karakura would be a bedlam for Hollows, and everyone would appear to fight all of them off. If we have to fight, we all have to separate instead staying together, suppress our titanic powers, and wear our masks. It is dangerous to the extent of suicide and exposing our true faces, but we are more likely to protect more people that way."

" Ichigo and the main group will be heading north and battling the leader; therefore, Captain Karin will stay here since we have to fight fire with fire. Natsu will take the west since the defending Hollow has barricaded the nourishing Hollows. Since we know the most causality will occur to the east, Yuzu will go there. South is the weakness of all areas, so I will defend there. The main Hollows will appear, so be careful." Heiwa eliminated the map from her hands, and Karin began the command.

"We heard Heiwa's command. Split up and hide. We can wander around Karakura for a bit, but we must not encounter our friends. If this mission is done and we are still alive, we must come back to this place. Understood?" Natsu and Yuzu nodded.

"Dismissed." Their younger siblings disappeared from each other's sights, but Heiwa looked at Karin's pale face.

"I can't believe that after this mission, you'll disappear like everyone else." Karin stared at Heiwa with no emotion and sighed.

"Heiwa, don't repudiate. I will be gone sooner or later, but I won't disappear in this time. I don't want big brother or father to witness my death." Heiwa just closed her eyes and turned around, walking away from the sick Karin.

"Be careful." After Heiwa's message, Heiwa disappeared from Karin's sight. Karin sighed and shook her head as her sad face replaced her serious emotion.


	3. Advantages and Disadvantages

The Advantages and Disadvantages

Heiwa Kazeru began to tap her foot on the wooden floor as she checked her watch for the third time. The brunette leaned against the wall, and her stoic face betrayed any emotion that would destroy her reputation as Karin's childhood friend. She could hear rustling and cursing behind the wooden door as her friend scrimmaged through the closet inundated with clothes. Heiwa sighed and closed her eyes to recall how Karin became her closest friend. Her indefatigable memories entertained her with humor and happiness, and they left her drifting into her mind to search for the reasons.

Her mind led her to when they first met in elementary school, and Heiwa grimaced to recall their first fist-fighting. The brunette remembered that Karin was a contumacious mule that wouldn't give up on anything, and her younger self resembled a dour, spoiled child who thought nothing mattered to her. Karin and Heiwa acted differently and thought differently, yet they befriended each other because they depended on their strengths. Karin's audacious attitude brought her to know what she should do after her mother's death and her constant irresolution, and Heiwa's knowledge benefited their lives as both human and "death gods." They continued to squall over menial issues together, but their minds set into one pertinacity: to satisfy their unknown, intangible need that appeared constantly insatiable. Heiwa didn't know where or why, but the need wasn't avaricious or austere. Unlike Heiwa's parsimonious family who spent their money prodigally, she was seeking something to fill her emptiness that frustrated her.

"Heiwa, let's go see what mission we have! I'm done changing my clothes," said Karin who waved her hand in front of Heiwa's sight. The brunette growled and shoved the waving hand away from her face.

"You don't have to be obnoxious. I can hear you from the other side of the door." Karin blew a raspberry at her friend as Heiwa tried to not slam her face with the door. Even though Heiwa's éclat helped Karin from failing the test and Karin's obdurate attitude persuaded Heiwa to seek a better life, Karin and Heiwa were close to cause another argument between them.


	4. If There is No War

**On the future group's belief through a poem:**

If there is no war,

Everyone would not despair.

If there is no violence,

Everything will be repair.

* * *

If there is no poverty,

Many will buy everything.

If there is no death,

everyone would happily sing.

* * *

But there is no world.

It's just our fantasy.

In this real world,

The dream wasn't meant to be.


	5. Hands Held High

Hands Held High

Mourning echoed through Seireitei after the return of their friends from a harsh battle, that no clemency was ever shown in a distant future. It was so sudden that no one expected the strongest soul reaper to fall to the ground immediately after she stepped on the grounds of her own time. Many of the people thought she redressed the timeline to save her brother from death and praised for destroying the devils who continually absconded from their punishments; others thought that she selfishly distorted time by taking all the glory for herself. Those who said it with iniquity or whispered behind the remaining members' backs earned them bruises and pain. The cryptic poison had already shown symptoms in Karin's body, and the leader was immediately carried to the hospital without any interruptions.

Yuzu, the member of the Kurosaki family, stood beside her captain as she cried for the loss of her sister. Her comrades felt sympathy toward the young girl, but her friends felt contrition for not aiding Karin in time. The tenth captain mourned for the loss of his precious love after she died, holding onto the young child's hand who is the last shard of her sister's image. Heiwa had a bandage around her head from a cut on her forehead, and she already suffered a concussion on her head. She managed to avoid critical slashes and prevented more causality by defending the weaker spots, but her heart was broken when her friend lost the fight against an incurable disease. Heiwa's brother, Natsu, managed to gain victory through a bleeding torso and a broken arm for using one arm for fighting. He wasn't the perspicacious like his sister, but his will was stronger and more forward. Their captains only suffered minor cuts, and Heiwa's leader had his right arm amputated during their previous battles. However, they paid their respects to their leader and friend who rested peacefully on her bed.

Yuzu remembered that Karin said that no one should reprehended for their slow response, but she felt that she failed to save her sister from a conundrum, thinking that she took imputation to quicken the poison. Yuzu glanced up under her hair bangs to stare at the sleeping woman, and her throat constricted from sobbing. Karin was lying on her deathbed and smiled like she vindicated her mistakes by performing the final act. Her scars and recent wounds were adduced to prove that she faced many hardships in her battles. Her peaceful expression broke her patent mask, which hid her true identity and construed her fake emotions. As the remainder Kurosaki family member stared at her sister, Yuzu began wonder about why she was confounded when Karin's smile was still there before she died.


	6. Why do you like the rain?

**Why do you like the rain?**

_Rain, Rain, Go away._

_Come again another day._

"Natsu, shut up." A kick deliberately made contact on the young boy's head, making his forehead make contact with the hard, cold glass.

"Ow… Heiwa." He agonized as he rubbed both his head and his forehead from his twin's violence. The Kazeru twins were inside their own home after they returned from the teachings of doomsday, and the clouds were already pouring down to make their lives more miserable. Natsu wanted to go outside to play with their friends, but because no one wanted to go outside in the rain, he had to do the same with his twin sister. They watched the scene drizzle and drip, and Natsu whined again.

"Man. I wish that the rain would just go away." Heiwa gave him an annoyed glance, wanting to throw the pillow at her stupid brother. However, she retained herself from lashing out and looked back to the window.

"Even though the rain keeps us inside, it's good to watch it." Natsu gave her a confounded look and turned his whole body around to converse with her.

"Why do you like rain so much? You used to hate rain before." Heiwa blinked in confusion and wondered herself. It was true that she used to hate rain when she was a toddler, but now she didn't hate the rain anymore. She didn't know the reason why the malice disappeared against the rain, but the rain was… quite nice to observe.

"I don't know. I just… like it."

0000

"Heiwa. You're going to catch a cold if you stand in the rain. Urahara-san is going to have a fit about his gigai damaged." The teenager turned around to see her captain holding an umbrella over her head. In the middle of the forest where the battle used to be, she was just standing, getting drenched by the pouring rain. They were in their gigais already, and her gigai was soaked from the head down to her shoes.

"I'm sorry, Captain." Shuuhei Hisagi sighed and asked.

"What were you thinking?" Heiwa blinked and looked up to the grey clouds under the umbrella that was shielding her from the droplets.

"I just remembered what Natsu was asking about." The ninth captain stood beside her and looked at the rain with her.

"What did he asked?"

"He asked me why I like the rain before I used to hate it. I couldn't answer him because I was a child at that time." Heiwa took her palm up to catch and feel the rain that collided against her skin.

"When I looked at the rain, I wonder myself. Why do I like the rain? What reason does the rain exist for me to first despise it and later love it? I keep asking me the same question over and over again, but I couldn't find the answer within me." They stood in the middle of the forest for quite a while, listening to the sound of the water hitting the shield above them and watching the clear lines going down to the ground infinitely. Shuuhei didn't look at her, but he asked.

"So, do you know why you like the rain?" Heiwa was stumped and was bewildered at the sudden question. She looked at her captain who had a smile on his face.

"What?" Shuuhei looked at her, but he repeated the same question.

"Do you know why you like the rain?" Heiwa stared at him for quite a while before looking back at the rain that was slowly stopping for the sun to come. She remembered stories about how the rain can appear. People say that the rain came from the angels' tears because something terrible occurred somewhere far. Others say that the rain is the connection through people's emotion if they are grieving or crying in frustration. Another is known that the rain can hold many memories, reminding the people about a special event in their lives in certain places. Sometimes, people wanted to feel the rain and to understand the rain better.

Heiwa remembered her childhood days through each emotion and memory she held close to her heart. There were times that she, Natsu, and her mother spent the time together watching the rain under the porch silently even though the twins hated the rain, and she cherished those times with her mother. There were times that she wanted to cry because she could never obtain what she wanted or lost the people she considered dear to her. When she was young, she wanted to know why the angels continued to cry, even though there are many good days. She wondered why she wanted to dip her feet in the flowing river when there is no rain or why she wanted to play in the rain and to stomp on the puddles. Heiwa may be considered a genius in both worlds, but she wasn't smart on reasoning her true intentions.

"I don't know." She smiled slightly as the sun began to shine through the clouds.

"Probably, it's just my nature to like the rain."


	7. Definition of Dead

**Definition of Dead**

"Dead" in Toshiro's concept was when the chain of fate is broken and the soul departs from its body. It can never return to its previous life, so it is stuck until a soul reaper appears to make a soul burial for it. However, when the soul is out for too long, Hollows would devour the soul, or the soul would become a Hollow itself. Death is like reincarnation in Soul Society as well. If a soul dies in Soul Society, it is reborn in the human world with a new identity. Toshiro knows that the dead could not revive, but what he is witnessing would amuse him for a bit.

* * *

"Dead" in Yuzu's vocabulary was when the person can no longer go back to the way he or she once lived. In a dire situation where and when the person could no longer survive under the intense pain, the person gives up and accepts the fact that he or she must stay. Wars, accidents, revenge, hiding vital secrets, murders, and illnesses are the causes for death, and it is added to the causalities for the number of people who are involved in such an event. She has seen death before, and she accepted the fact that it was the person's time. However, she was baffled at this one case.

* * *

"Dead" in Heiwa's knowledge was never coming back alive that a person once lived its previous life. She notices signs of the fading life and the cases of each death. Pale skin, dropping temperature, and a slower heart beat are signs that the person is close to death. Science has also proven that the corpse would also have its stored liquid flow out of the bodies, transforming into a foul smell people couldn't stand. Causes of death would involve careful autopsy and observation to figure out whom or what killed the person. Death would be involved a long time illness, but it could be someone who made a grave mistake that stepped over the boundaries.

* * *

"Dead" in Natsu's fact was the feeling of dread before something bad was going to happen to the character. Games, movies, and books revealed that one or more of the characters are going to die in the later chapters. It involves heartbreaks, anger toward the villain, or self-defense in battles. It was gruesome, but life continues as the character learns from his mistakes. His father told him that death is part of life, revolving in a circle for their new life in later years. He didn't understand that, but when he saw those ghosts and soul reapers, he understood that death is truly a part of the cycle. He has seen them of how people die, but not in his life that he would be one of them.

* * *

"Dead" in Karin's information is based on whether how much intent the person wants to hurt you. Yep. You heard her right. There are two definitions about "dead" in Karin's logic. The original knowledge of death is about having your right to live being stripped away by another person. Now, having a mind of a teenager, death was just a sarcastic way of saying that the person, who made a grave mistake such as hurting a person's feelings, would be tortured for a long time or be in pain through the horrors of an individual or a group in every cynical way. Death through selfish events is the gory, shrieking, horrific scene that no one wanted to see. Playful or teaching-a-lesson death is another event for someone to be reminded or remembered to have manners, and it could also be converted into people's enjoyment to witness their dear friend's hide being wiped on the wooden floor by his dear sister.

Watching Natsu run past all of their comrades like the wind and being followed by his enraged twin gave her lots of laughs as Heiwa screeched at him while trying to trap him in her controlled water. Some of their comrades wondered what happened; others laughed along to see the screwed Natsu running for his dear life. Karin knew that this wasn't serious, but it was to learn a painful lesson to not enter her room unexpected while she was changing.


	8. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

_Run. Run! Don't let the hand get you!_

_No… no! Yuzu!_

_Come. Let us go back._

_Move, legs! Move! Don't let him get you!_

_I must save Yuzu._

_It's time._

_Run away from him! Don't let him take you away! Fight back._

_Yuzu! Yuzu! Wake up!_

_Let us go._

"AAAAAAHHHH!!" Karin shot up from her bed in cold sweat. Her messy hair was now somewhat wet and clung to her face that showed that she had another nightmare. Her eyes dilated from her sudden awakening and later returned to its normal size to adjust her vision in the dark. Karin looked outside to see that the moon was still up in the sky and then placed her hand on her sweaty forehead.

"It's just a dream…" She sighed in relief.

"Just a dream."

"Karin-chan? Daijoubou?" The lamp was turned on, and Karin saw Yuzu sitting up on her own bed. The younger twin got off from her bed and walked toward her elder twin in concern. Karin made a smile, but it was clear that her smile was false.

"I'm alright. Go back to sleep, Yuzu." Karin flopped back into her own bed, but Yuzu wasn't convinced.

"Karin-chan…"

"It seems that my daughters haven't gone to sleep yet." The twins looked at the door way to see their father in his own pajamas.

"Otousan?"

"Goat-chin? Whaddya want?" Their stupid father grinned like an idiot.

"I heard one of you scream in the middle of the night. From what I'm seeing, Karin must have a nightmare." Karin scowled at her father.

"Shut up!" Isshin sighed and walked toward the empty chair, grabbing it and setting it next to Karin's bed.

"Now, Karin-chan," he sat on the chair, "tell me what you were dreaming about." Karin glared at him and responded.

"I'm fine." Yuzu made a face and lightly scolded her.

"Karin-chan. It's better that you tell us what happened in your dream than to dream it again." Karin didn't look at them and stared at her hands. She didn't want to tell them about the dream, but she also didn't want to remember it in her dreams again.

"Lightning…" She muttered.

"Lightning?" Her father asked, wondering why his daughter mumbled about something trivial. However, Yuzu knew what Karin was talking about and didn't want to press it any further. Yuzu's eyes were sadden and were filled with regret that they mentioned about the topic, and she finally ended by standing up and smiling.

"W-Well, I think Karin-chan has already told us about her dream. I think it's time for me to go to sleep." The honey haired girl stated and quickly went to bed, wanting to not remember that event.

"Yuzu-chan…" Isshin looked at his second daughter's back when she returned to her bed.

"Oy." Isshin looked at his first daughter who gave him the annoyed look.

"When are you going to sleep? You have to work tomorrow." Isshin was surprised by her sudden question, and he barely heard her asking him something when she was independent on her own. He just smiled and patted her head.

"I'll be here to watch you until you sleep, Karin-chan. You should go back to sleep." Karin scowled at him and flopped back into her bed with her back facing him.

"Whatever." As Karin closed her eyes and was completely asleep, Isshin's smile faltered and made a vow.

"I swear, I will not let it happen again."

**A.N.: I remembered that I was scared of a nightmare, and my dad had to watch over me to not have a nightmare. I was grateful for him, so I made this.**


	9. Trouble

**Trouble**

Karin tried not to scream as she was involved in the mess. It was bad enough after fighting a hoard of monsters with just two people and arguing with Toshiro or Heiwa, but when it involves with rules or such, she badly wanted to smash her own head against another's head with full force. She knew that such consequences would remove her privileges as a Shinigami, but those rules were considered harsh and unjust. Just because she didn't have a choice to save her friends doesn't mean that she didn't want to help them. She was just stuck fighting against the enemy because the enemy isolated the girl away the group by constantly fighting her. However, the rules still apply that a punishment would occur if an individual separates himself from the rest of the group.

"Helloooooo? Karin-chaaaaan?" Karin glared at the waving hand and swatted it away in annoyance.

"Quit it, Rangiku. I can still hear you." The large woman began to coo the girl in adoration.

"But Karin-chaaaan. I want you to go with me to the sake house, today. Hic…" Karin's eyes widen, realizing what Rangiku was doing before they decided to go to the division.

"Rangiku! Were you drinking in the morning?" The woman swayed a little, but she still had that innocent look.

"Maybe?" Karin sighed and took her wrist, leading her to the division to sleep.

"Come on, Rangiku. Let's go before Toshiro is going to zanpakuto our asses." Yes. Toshiro was definitely going to skewer their asses if they are late with a drunken Rangiku… mainly Karin was going to have a terrible headache after this.


	10. Boring Days

Boring Days

Karin's days were apathetic after the special incident in the real world which was considered one of the highest ranked assignments that Karin had. She was relieved that her family and friends managed to survive a sudden attack, but Karin was in probation for a heinous act by temporarily "deserting" her comrades in battle while she was being prevented from assisting her friends. Therefore, the punishment resulted that Karin Kurosaki must reside in the mecca of safety in a certain date and time.

"Karin Kurosaki." She scowled when she heard the calm voice behind her and turned around.

"What is it, Toshiro?" The raven-haired girl asked as the rudeness dripped in her said words. How she loathed that ingrate for suspending her next assignments to spend time working around the division and double her work. Karin spent her energy and best knowledge on damaging the enemy's ego and sends the enemy to a defeated retreat, and she was living in the haven because her captain said so. They had a maelstrom of arguments in his office once, and Toshiro immediately suspended her from receiving any new assignments. She loved going out and use her strength to finish assignments like they were quests on an epic journey, and the probation was holding her dreams back.

"Is that a way to greet a captain?" Toshiro glared at her as the temperature dropped around them, but Karin wasn't going to kowtow to a captain because he was stronger.

"I greet everyone like this. I rather act like how I do instead of being timorous all day." Karin also knew that she was bending a credo that everyone in his division thought up and made it a rule. She was committing a sacrilegious action that was considered a sin to the whole division for disrespecting Toshiro, risking her well-being in the division. In her own thoughts, they just consecrated a fearful rule to make the other new members respect their peers out of fear, but Karin wasn't affected by their intimidating glares and threatening words. Some of their peers were acting like nabobs who own the division and the new members.

Toshiro had his hand to pinch the bridge of his nose and to prevent himself from arguing with her. He nearly went berserk about Karin's safety and health after he received a message from his lieutenant about the enemy and almost ran out of his office to the real world to visit his two precious people. Toshiro took a juggernaut of self-control to prevent him from disrupting his image of what people thought, but his self-control didn't prevent his argument against the raven-haired girl who seemed to attract trouble from a distance. However, he understood that it wasn't Karin's fault for not helping her friends because the enemy was preventing her from escaping, but he was pious about her rebellious actions toward someone who was worried about her. He knew that she loved adventures and action in her life, and he wanted to do the same. Swallowing his pride with one gulp, Toshiro muttered a question for Karin to hear and shock her.

"Do you mind playing soccer with me?" Karin couldn't believe what her captain just said, but the sport was her favorite pastime. She just smiled and grabbed the surprised captain, rushing to the soccer field outside of the division with him. Maybe, the saga could wait for a while.


	11. How it all started

**Me: Seems that I'm going slower than ever as I am going to college.**

**BlueMouse: Does that mean I'm going to high school again?**

**Me: Answer, yes.**

**BlueMouse: … can I live with you?**

**Me: BlueMouse, you live **_**next**_** to me.**

**BlueMouse: … oh. I forgot.**

**Me: (****slams head on wall)**

How it all started

"Let us go!" Karin screamed as she pounded her fists against the Shinigami's back. Yuzu cried and screamed as she reached her hand out to the body that belonged to their father. The gates closed as the last of the souls were forcefully passed through. Karin felt her strength sapped from her body and went limp under the Shinigami's grasp. All of her strong will and mind disappeared into nothingness like Karakura town, and the chain of fate was cut by Shinigamis with the rest of the remaining souls. It was horrendous. Ever since those strange Hollows entered Karakura, there was nothing but bloodshed and chaos. Flames burst out of the windows, and some of the buildings collapsed. Many bodies splayed on the streets as blood flowed to the ground, and souls were devoured as the horde of Hollows charged against the defending Shinigami. The Shinigami who was carrying the twins under his arms apologized.

"I'm sorry. There is nothing we could do to save the others." The Shinigamis had no choice but to gather many souls as they can to bring them to Soul Society for shelter and protection, not by the 1st division captain's orders but by the king. The king and 1st division captain understood that there was no hope for the town to be saved and decided that all remaining souls and humans must be under the protection of Soul Society.

"How could you be sorry?! You have no idea how much we lost after those monsters attacked our town!" Karin argued back, not caring if she cried hot tears. It was too much to handle for her to take it. When Ichigo fought against the leader of the Hollows, the leader not only killed him but erased his existence from the face of the universe. Her father was the next victim after Ichigo's disappearance. He defended his two daughters and the whole town by his remaining strength, but the Hollows weakened him and erased him as well. Their only family now remained two Kurosaki twins as the rest of the world disappeared into ruins.

"Karin-chan…" Yuzu whispered as her heart broke into two to see her stronger sister break down.

"Ichi-nii and Goat-chin are supposed to be the strongest people against those Hollows. There is no way that four stupid Hollows could bring them down!" Karin sobbed as the images of their happiness were burned into ashes like the town was in now.

0000

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT WE CAN'T GO BACK?!" A young girl with long brown hair screamed at the Shinigami who brought her and her twin brother to a group of other souls in a certain place. Ever since the twins were taken from their bodies and brought to the strange place, they wondered and were worried about their father in the dojo. Even though he was an idiot and overemotional, he was still their father who they both love.

"Our father is out there with those monsters. We need to go back to save him from them." The Shinigami shook his head and sighed. Why do humans such as these are hard to control?

"I'm sorry, girl. There are many dangerous Hollows out there, and we can only save some of the souls we can reach nearby. I cannot release further information, and I must go back to my post now. Good day." He turned and left the twins behind with the other group of souls. The souls who were gathered into one spot were now miserable, confused, and loss when they were all separated from their own world. Many were just normal souls, but for Shinigamis who could feel the reiatsu from more than half of the collected souls, the other souls would be recommended for the Academy to train to fight against the Hollows.

"Come back here! We want to go back to save dad!" The boy yelled behind the Shinigami, but his words were unheard. His sister sighed and ran her front bangs with her hand.

"It's no good, Natsu. We're stuck here." Her brother, Natsu, dropped his jaw and retorted back. His sister, that he knew for a long time who is a genius in class and managed to pass her current grade level, said that there was no hope for them to go back to their own world.

"You're just going to give up, Heiwa? What if dad's alive out there? He may be still there fighting his way against those monsters!" His sister glared at him and his naivety.

"I'm not going to give up, but what could I do? We are still kids, and it will take years for us to get stronger! Did you even see what those monsters could do? If we did ever find him, we'll just find him dead like the rest of them! Then what would we do? Even I couldn't find a way to bring him back."

"If you can't bring your dad back, then keep on fighting!" The two twins turned their attention to a girl with raven hair and another girl with honey colored hair behind her.

"Keep on fighting? What's worth fighting for if you have nothing else to live for?" Heiwa asked with uncertainty, and the girl pointed to the boy next to her.

"You _do_ have someone to live and fight for! He's standing right beside you!" Heiwa was still confused and turned to Natsu. Natsu was also baffled as well and scratched his head.

"You mean me? I am still here with Heiwa." The other girl nodded.

"Exactly what she means. You two are still here, living and not devoured by those Hollows. You both have each other to protect against other Hollows." The other girl took over and began speaking.

"We both lost our older brother and our dad against those Hollows, but we still have each other." The girl turned to her sister and smiled.

"At least there are still some people I can still protect if I couldn't save my other precious people. I have to learn the experiences we have today and put it as my strength, not my weakness." The whole group was silent until the brown-haired girl asked.

"What are your names?" The raven-haired girl was surprised by her question, but she grinned and answered.

"I'm Karin Kurosaki. The girl behind me is my younger twin sister, Yuzu." Heiwa held her hand out to Karin and introduced herself.

"I am Heiwa Kazeru. The boy, Natsu, is also my twin." Karin shook her hand with the girl without hesitation.

"Guess this is a 'Nice to meet you' introduction." Heiwa smiled.

"Perhaps."

0000

Karin set her brush down and sighed. Her muscles were sore and tight from Hollow hunting. She pulled her arms up and yawned, stretching her muscles and aged scars around her body. Now as a newly appointed captain of the newest division, Karin's haori flowed with the slight wind as Karin walked to the dojo to see her subordinates' progress.

Karin can still remember that day what saved her hope on avenging her family and friends' deaths. The day was when the Shinigamis saved them from death, and the captains gave them the option to attend the academy to join the Gotei 14. Her sister and two best friends have gained the higher ranks to aid her and their fellow captains in battle as lieutenants. Her long time best friend, Toshiro Hitsugaya, is now her husband as it is his turn to take care of their child. It is strange to think that all those 50 years of pain and emotional breakdowns could provide a new goal and new hopes for the group. It would have been perfect if it wasn't for those Hollows lurking in the Real World.

Karin looked at her scarred arm that was punctured and covered the scar. She saved Yuzu from death and almost lost her by one of the strongest, never regretting the decision she made. A wave of nausea hit her in the throat, and she forced the copper bile down to prevent worry. Her eyes hardened, knowing that her time is close. She will continue to fight it until the Hollows are gone…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Forever.


	12. Zanpakuto's History

Zanpakuto's History

**I'm still alive and dead because of college. I decided to make this when I watched KOKORO KISEKI by Rin and Len. I love the song, and I could imagine what would happen if the zanpakutos had a history together when the world was born.**

**I don't own Bleach, and the history is just fanfiction... m'kay?**

_These are tales of the zanpakuto's history from their beginning to end. _

_So much has happened as they were once spirits, and now they are the embodiment of their masters. _

_Each tale represents a story, a feeling, and an ending as they become..._

_Zanpakutos... the protection of their masters and the world._

0000

There was once nothing.

Nothing existed or created.

There was no universe or place for sanctuary.

It was decided by God that he would create a place for humans to exist.

It was also decided by Him that he would create a place for spirits to exist.

That was when the two worlds co-exist each other.

He, however, was also worried that something will go wrong in between the worlds.

That was when He created the Spirits.

0000

Three children played together in a large space.

They loved each other like sisters.

When they saw the creation of the two worlds,

They began their own creation.

One made the sun, the light for a new day.

One made the moon, a light for the darkness.

One made the stars, little lights illuminate the dark sky.

However, they began to fade into their own creations.

Therefore, they became the body, mind, and heart of all beings.

0000

As humans die, Heaven opened to them for sanctuary.

But demons appear to ruin heaven and drag the souls to nothingness.

Innocent souls cry for salvation,

And demons laugh at their victims.

Then, the ice dragon came forth and broke the chains of their damnation,

Freeing the souls and sending the demons away.

He was the guardian of heaven,

A body of ice and a heart of fire.

0000

Two brothers were born at the same time,

But they were different in every way.

One was calm and peaceful,

The other was tempered and warring.

One was sent to the Heavens to protect the Gates,

The other was sent to prevent the damn from Heaven.

They both took different paths and were trained under different mentors,

But they were still brothers in heart and every way.

0000

Darkness filled the world as he walked on the earth,

Unable to face the truth in front of him.

His time was almost over,

And the feelings for her lingered.

When a voice called him by his name,

He turned around, looking at her.

When the light appeared just to see him one more time,

He just smiled and disappeared.

0000

He was strong and proud of who he was.

Unmoving and stubborn like a mountain.

He had a strength of a hundred men,

Screeching out loud.

His heart was hard and strong as steel.

No one could break him down,

But one human could only protect him.

He realized that he was alone as the human touched him.

0000

It was their last day for them to see.

Battling demons in the stars wear them out.

One was light, pure as snow.

The other was dark, tainted by the blood.

They look up as they began to fade,

Smiling and bitterly laughing at their fate.

Two opposite twins were chained together

As they closed their eyes for their last breath.


	13. Kisses, Gestures, and Advices

Kisses, Gestures, and Advices

**I have been doing more short stories than my original stories. Maybe it's the limited time in college and the homework stuff that cuts me off.**

**Warning: This is spoilers**** for the ending of TBS. So, prepare. If you don't like spoilers, then don't read this chapter. Plus, this is one of those chain mails I roll my eyes when it comes to romance.**

**I don't own Bleach or this chain mail.**

**0000**

**0000**

**0000**

+Kiss on the stomach "I'm ready"

Rukia smiled softly as she cradled the sleeping child on her arms, remembering her husband's kiss on the belly before she was conceived. It wasn't too long to find him kicking his father in the face for trying to scar the child's mind in an unnecessary way.

+Kiss on the Forehead "I hope we're together forever"

He glanced at the sleeping Heiwa who was exhausted by the intense negotiation between District 67 and District 65. No longer reminding him of his beloved lover but a soulmate, the 7th division captain kissed her forehead, hoping that she would stay by his side until he passed on.

+Kiss on the Ear "You're my everything"

It was a playful game between the couples: Rangiku trying to tickle his ears as Gin dodged her blowing. The game somewhat stopped when her lips touched the rim of his ear, and the small smear was still there to make the subordinate wondered what the hell were they doing.

+Kiss on the Cheek "We're friends"

Natsu was running really fast as his sister was trying to ram him with her summoned water. All he did was kiss Ururu on the cheek to thank her for the water as she fainted, and he didn't know why she fainted.

+Kiss on the Hand "I adore you"

The 5th division captain blushed heavily as the 3rd division captain walked up to her, took her hand, and brought her knuckles to his lips. It was one of those rare moments that both the 5th and 3rd division gawked at the 3rd division captain's bold affections, thinking that the real world has ended in fire.

+Kiss on the Neck "we belong together"

If anyone was in the 11th division right now, they would be running for their lives as two certain Shinigamis hunted them down with their shikai on their hands. They should never walked in on them when they were in a heavy make-out with Renji's lips on Tatsuki's slender skin.

+Kiss on the Shoulder "I want you"

Ishida didn't mind Orihime's cooking when it comes to dinner. In fact, he couldn't help himself when he kissed her shoulder and hugged her from behind, reminding her after dinner.

+Kiss on the Lips "I love you"

Toshiro blushed very heavily as Karin brushed her lips against his. He was going to enjoy the moment until her stupid brother had to show up with Tensa Zangetsu on his hand with a murderous glare like he did toward Jinta who has been kissed by Yuzu and was currently in their father's clinic.

+Holding Hands "we definitely love each other"

Ichigo and Rukia weren't admitting their love to each other when Ichigo was a hormonal teenager and Rukia, a Chappy lover. When they were married, they held each other's hand as they walked out of the church with smiles and laughter.

+Slap on the Butt "That's mine"

Fresh meat from the academy ogled at the sight of the only female in the 11th division. However, their hopes were shattered as a smirking Renji smacked Tatsuki on the rear, making her squeal and chase him around the division with her shikai.

+Holding on tight "I don't want to let go"

Heiwa sighed in defeat and glared at the now laughing Karin who was pointing at her. Just wait until she "Aohi"ed her ass if it wasn't Shuuhei holding her back as he was taking his nap.

+Looking into each other's Eyes "I just plain love you"

Yuzu and Natsu lost count of how many fangirls squealed and moe over the scene before them. Maybe Kira looking into Momo's eyes was too much tension for the fangirls to handle.

+Playing with Hair "Tell me you love me"

Orihime couldn't help but comb her fingers through his silky hair in amazement. If she had a scrunchie with her, she would be braiding his magnificent hair.

+Arms around the Waist "I love you too much to let go"

The silver-haired captain hugged her around the waist and released her to the gates as she followed behind her captain. Even though he still had to let her go to missions, Gin could only pray that Rangiku would be return, safe and sound, from this dangerous mission.

+Laughing while Kissing "I am completely comfortable with you"

It was one of those rare moments that everyone would see the unemotional, serious 10th division captain smile and close his eyes, leaning his forehead against the laughing Karin's forehead. It would be the miracle of Toshiro's laughter after his unexpected kiss.

+Picking someone up off their feet "that they love them fully and would do anything for them"

Natsu rushed against the wind as he jumped from one roof top to another with blushing Ururu in his arms. Ururu didn't mind if she went to heaven because witnessing Natsu laughing as he challenged the wind has fulfilled her life of living as a human.

+Don't ask for a kiss, take one

Those who are innocent and shy would give a kiss to their love ones. Those who are stubborn and strong would lose their train of thought as their kiss was stolen by their love ones.

+If they were thinking about someone while reading this, they're definitely in love.

Who said that thinking about someone would realize that they were in love. They are Shinigamis, and they can feel their love from a long distance or from another dimension.


	14. Extra: Say WHAT!

**I know, I know. It's been a while since I updated this. I tried to update stuff, but I have college classes and guests over in my home. I apologize to those who are wanting me to update Twin Bladed Shinigami.**

Extra: Say WHAT?!!

"Hold on a second! What did it say?!" A certain raven-haired teen girl screeched, as she saw the notice on the board. Soul Society was almost like the real world with communication and news updated around, but this one had many people's attention… through the bulletin board. Karin Kurosaki, the main character of the story and the heroine, was enraged. Heiwa Kazeru read the paper silently that was stapled on the board.

_Notice:_

_Due to circumstances that involves college education and unannounced events, Twin Bladed Shinigami will be on a __**very**__ long-term hiatus until the author has no classes. We apologize for the announcement._

"Why am I not surprised…" The brunette sighed, listening to her best friend ranting about getting to the best part of fighting the Diablos. Sure they had waited for the author to update the story, but since she was at the age of going to college, the hiatus was in hold… again. Their captains were called into the meeting with Yamamoto to discuss about the issue, and the other Shinigami, who were around her personal space, immediately backed off from Karin's killing intent.

"She should have been updating now!! What the hell is taking her so long?!" Karin continued on, and Heiwa was having a headache.

"Oy! Fruit Face! Shut up!" Karin glared at the genius and yelled.

"Make me!" Everyone sighed as they watched both of the girls fighting with swords and shields out, trying to outdo each other.

0000

"In other news… Twin Bladed Shinigami, a fanfiction that the author is still motivated to continue the story, is still in hiatus due to the author going to college. The author has made no comments about it, but she said that her college classes are holding up her time. Back to you, Shikana-san." Ichigo sighed as he changed the channel, switching from on channel to another. He came back from his classes and decided on watching the news, while Rukia was sleeping in their bedroom from shopping more disgusting food. When he reached to the news, the news wasn't good.

_Ring_

_Ring_

His cell phone vibrated, and the Kurosaki man took the device out of his pocket.

"Yuzu…" He muttered and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Ichi-nii! Did you hear about the news?" His sister asked.

"Yeah. Stupid author was supposed to make a new chapter, but college classes are taking up her time. It's going to be another long time until she is able to finish the next chapter." Yuzu sighed.

"I know. Otou-san and Kazeru-oji-san were bawling in the house, saying that her parents didn't care about her life, and I told them that those rumors aren't true. However, they were repeating the same thing." Ichigo turned off the television and nodded.

"So… what happened next?" Yuzu sighed.

"They blamed it on Natsu, and he needed help fending off otou-san and oji-san. I had to knock them out by using a frying pan, and I had to tend to Natsu's wounds. If I didn't, Ururu-chan would cry." Ichigo covered his mouth from laughing.

"I-Is that so?" Yuzu sighed again.

"Ichi-nii…" Her tone had a warning vibe, and Ichigo got the message.

"Okay. Okay. Sorry." Out of nowhere, his wife screamed.

"ICHIGOOOOOO!!!" The young man swore, knowing what she wanted.

"Sorry, Yuzu! Rukia is calling me. Bye!" He shut the phone closed and heard the next words from the midget's mouth.

"GO GET ME BROWNIES WITH LOBSTER SAUCE AND PICKLES, OR I WILL FREEZE YOU WHERE YOU ARE, MAKING AN ICE SCULPTURE OUT OF YOU!!!" Ichigo shuddered and dashed out of the room, getting the stuff before Rukia would really freeze him. No. Really. She actually froze him on the spot when he refused to get her what she wanted.

0000

"Ahahahahahaha!!"

"Shut up, Windy!" The blond-haired man hissed as he watched the news with his brethren Diablo. They were in a void where no one, not even Shinigamis and Hollows, could enter unless they have a certain power to pass through. Three Diablos were watching the news where a television popped up out of nowhere, and one Diablo was laughing evilly. The redhead woman snickered and teased them from behind.

"Poor Tsunami and Flare! You were about to fight those Shinigami, but the poor author is so busy that she couldn't keep up with the work. Poor, poor boys." Tsunami ruffled his own hair in frustration and shot up standing.

"You want to fight? Bring it!" Windy smirked as beckoned him to come. Flare just sighed and watched them fight with amusement. He wondered if Tsunami has the mind equal to the hot tempered, crazy Shinigami boy.

**Yep. The news is true. I can't update Twin Bladed Shinigami because of college classes, and I know that you all want to kill me now. As I said before, don't expect TBS to come up soon.**


	15. Heat Wave

**Ack! I know! I know! I've been not updating for a long time, but seriously! Give me a break! I finished my classes, and I am now waiting for the fall classes. However, other events happened to pop up without my knowledge and started to make me lose concentration on the stories. I promise that I will be working on my stories for hear on until September. Just don't kill me.**

**Doesn't anyone felt like summer was getting a bit too hot? I'm feeling that my house is becoming an oven, and the outside isn't getting cooler.**

Heat Wave

Karakura was known to be a warm place during the winter and a hot place during the summer. It was perfect for those who are going into retirement and for those who thought of taking a summer vacation somewhere on the beach. Classes have stopped to let everyone take a summer vacation, but it doesn't stop everyone from doing their daily basis.

The same goes for the Shinigami. Their work doesn't stop in any season or taking any breaks in the summer or the winter. They are Soul Reapers to take any souls into a safe haven and keep them safe from Hollows, and they are responsible for the continuation of the life cycle. It was nonstop work for the Soul Reapers and for the Hollows.

"It's… too hot…"

Groaning, the said raven girl sprawled over the cool wooden floor. She was sent to this mission to watch over the town with a few of her comrades, and it was a good thing that she was taking a little break from all that delivering paperwork. It was supposed to be a relaxing day with her friends, but it seems that this day was going to be different.

It was one of those days that nothing was going to happen. Karakura's weather forecast said that today was going to be one of the hottest days they have since last year's one hundred and five degrees. Instead having an increase or decrease of one degree, the sun decided to give out three more degrees. The Shinigami have gone somewhere else to patrol the city, but they don't have anything better to do. Karin guessed that the Hollows weren't coming out into the godforsaken heat where the other place they are in was much cooler.

Lucky bastards…

"Nee-san… use your water to cool us off." The young man whined, not feeling the fan cooling him off. Since their fathers went out to a friend reunion day and their two friends went vacation with their family, the Kazeru twins decided to sleep over in the Kurosaki residence. Heiwa was irritated with the heat in her home, so she dragged her twin brother, Natsu, to their house where it was the only place that had the cool feeling. She was griping about the heat when she arrived, and the Kurosaki twins knew that she never liked the summer when it comes to temperature times. His twin growled.

"The cold water has also boiled in the pipes, so if you want, I could pour it on you if you want to burn up." The young man laughed nervously and told her that he didn't need it anymore. For someone who could be hotheaded and use fire to his advantage, he wasn't taking this oven bake heat too well. The raven-haired girl turned to her fraternal sister who was sitting on the stool just to wait for the homemade popsicles to freeze in the freezer.

"Yuzu… could you call out your Shikai to cool us off?" Her honey-haired twin, Yuzu, sighed.

"I can't, Karin-chan. Tsuki, Hi, and Hoshi won't come out because they complained that they're burning up in the heat." The other twin, Karin, sighed. It seems that her zanpakuto wouldn't come out, and the air conditioner was only used for the patients in the clinic. The only cool areas were the floorboards, and the Kazeru twins were making the boards warm. Karin groaned and flipped over for her face to feel the leftover cold feeling. If it weren't for Uncle Kazeru and her dad leaving to meet up with their old friends, the whole house would have set on fire by their stupidity. It was a good thing, but it also means no air conditioner until her stupid dad would come back home. Just before the air and floor have equal temperatures, the sound of the door open and the grumpy voice of a certain person gave Karin an idea.

"Toshiro! Welcome back! How was the patrol?" The air turned twenty degrees colder, and Karin cheered in her head. She knew when to piss off the Hitsugaya captain, and it was good timing, too. He didn't like summer very much, and with the heat and his subordinates slacking off, the temperature didn't heat up for him.

Oh no. To their relief, it cooled down a lot. Heiwa sighed in relief.

"That feels much better."

"Oy! Toshiro! Where the heck were you? Yuzu is making popsicles for us since it's too hot outside." Natsu yelled out, and Toshiro grunted and sat down on the couch where Karin was still on the floor… under his feet.

"Karin. You are going to catch a cold if you stayed there. Especially with the lack of decency…" Karin cracked open an eye and stuck out her tongue at the chiding Toshiro. It was true. You can't expect people to wear their normal clothes in the high temperatures, so they were only in their shorts and tank tops… just enough decency for them to endure the heat.

"It's hot, and I rather have a cold than a fever in this freakin' heat. Besides, say that to the person who is wearing nothing but short jeans in front of me."

"You lack coordination."

"And you suck on jokes."

"Hm. Touché." To see Toshiro and Karin argue, it was normal for the Kazeru twins and Yuzu. They saw them every time with arguments both good and bad, and it was somewhat their daily entertainment. They all knew that those both were in the "best friend" phase, but it was still unbelievable to see them skirt around each other. Toshiro let out a small chuckle, but his laughter was cut short when Natsu's mouth was opened.

"Hey! Toshiro! Put the cold back! It's hot." Toshiro glared at him, and Natsu was feeling that it was more than twenty degrees colder. He started to shiver.

"Whoa! Hey! Not that cold!" Heiwa rolled her eyes and smirked.

"What's wrong? For someone who complained about the heat, you sure complained about the cold." Natsu grumbled and took a pillow from the couch, covering his face from humiliation. They all chuckled a bit until the heat caught up to their brain, making their laughter cut short. It was a good amount of silence for them to rest from their suffering.

"The popsicles are ready!"

"Sweet!" Natsu tossed the pillow aside and was ready to jump over Toshiro until Heiwa grabbed Natsu by the ankle, making him fall flat on the ground. Yuzu took the popsicles to her friends and told them each flavor.

"These two are melon flavored, the other two are fruit punch flavored, and the last other two are watermelon flavored. Since there are five of us, one of us could take one and the last one could be-"

"I call the melon and watermelon popsicles!" Natsu grabbed the two, and Yuzu sighed.

"Nevermind." Heiwa pinched the bridge of her nose from growing irritated and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Yuzu. Maybe letting Natsu take two would cool his head down."

"How about getting a bucket of water, put a large ice block in it, stir it around until the ice melts and the water is cold, then splash it on Natsu?" Karin pointed it, and Heiwa smirked.

"That might work."

" 'Ey! Nu! Nu! Nu! Nu duffi waffer o re!" Natsu muffled with two popsicles jammed in his mouth. Heiwa gave out an evil chuckle before getting the melon flavored popsicle. Yuzu and Karin grabbed the fruit punch flavored, and Toshiro finally got his favorite watermelon flavored treat. They were content on eating their treat until Toshiro's cell phone began ringing. Sighing regretfully and removing his treat from his mouth, Toshiro answered the phone.

"Toshiro speaking."

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BASTARD?!" Toshiro pulled his cell phone in an arm's length. Everyone knew who was behind that phone, and by seeing the Kurosaki twin's reaction, they knew definitely knew who was yelling bloody murderer. When the voice stopped threatening, Toshiro pulled the phone back to his ear.

"What do you want Kurosaki?"

"What the hell are you doing at MY house?! I came back to check on you guys at the apartment you live in, and I heard Rangiku telling me that you are going over to my home where Karin and Yuzu are. You better not be there at all!" Toshiro sighed, feeling a headache coming up. He guessed that they were somewhat sober enough to tell Ichigo where he was after dropping them off drunk and all. Karin felt sympathy for Toshiro, and she wanted Ichigo to stop being like their dad. He was getting to the point of overdose protectiveness, and they have no privacy whatsoever! She whispered in Heiwa's ear, and Heiwa had that slightly surprised look. Heiwa smirked and whispered for her to go for it.

"Hey! Toshiro!" Toshiro gave Karin a glare, but he was stunned when she was sucking off his watermelon popsicle. He almost dropped the phone and the treat, and the white-haired captain was gaping like an idiot. Oh for Kami-sama's sake, did the heat bake Karin's brain?!

"Toshiro?! Hey! Toshiro! You better not taking advantage on my sister!" Ichigo was left ignored but went silent when Karin made a slurping sound.

"Mmm… Toshiro. It does taste like watermelon." His face went red like he had a sunburn, and Ichigo screamed like a little girl.

"WHAAAAT?!! KARIN!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER YOU BASTARD?!! WHEN I SEE YOU, I'LL MAKE SURE THAT…" All his gory threats were unheard, and Karin and Heiwa laughed. Yuzu scolded her sister for her immaturity, and Natsu was waving his hand in front of the unresponsive captain, laughing while waving.

"Ah… Toshiro broke. Hey, nee-san. Tell Ichigo what happened." Heiwa snatched the phone right out of Toshiro's hands and spoke.

"Kurosaki-tauchou. This is Heiwa Kazeru." More screeches were heard from the phone, and she sighed.

"Hitsugaya- taichou isn't doing anything. Karin was the one who planned to break both you and Hitsugaya-taichou by eating his watermelon popsicle since you called us." There was no longer a screech but a blubbering fool. Heiwa sighed.

"We are eating Yuzu's fruit flavored treats since it's a hot day, so nothing bad has happened." Heiwa sighed some more and ended the conversation.

"Just accept the fact that you were punked by your own sister. Good day, sir." She shut the phone off and handed the phone back on Toshiro's hand. Toshiro snapped awake from his shock and glared at the troublemaking Kurosaki.

"Karin," growled Toshiro. Karin laughed harder and slammed her hand on her armrest.

"Oh… man," Natsu recovered from his laugh attack, "Ichigo is going to give us the heel when he is coming here, isn't he?" Heiwa just shook her head and still smirked.

"No. He's in shock right now when he heard the plan. We're in a safe area." Yuzu sighed and shook her head. Toshiro groaned and leaned back. Seriously. The heat wave was getting into them.


	16. Notice

Notice

Pinching the bridge of the nose, the author was ready to bash her own head against the wall next to her. She was currently sitting with a computer on her lap, and she just reread the whole story, Twin Bladed Shinigami. She wondered why was she stupid during her high school days. She has watched the episodes of Bleach and read the manga, and she believed that the ending of Bleach should have ended on Ichigo losing his powers after fighting Aizen. However, she believes that Tite Kubo is pulling her leg with the continuation and the redesigning of the characters.

"Ne… Anime-san? Anata wa kyoo te-bi-e'sa o kakimasu ka?" Her favorite character, Karin Kurosaki, asked her in Japanese. Yes. Animefreak has learned Japanese in her college classes, and she wanted to put this down for fun. However, she knows that she has to edit a whole lot of chapters because there was no sense of direction in the beginning. How was she going to fix this?

"Combine some stories, add more information, change some scenes, and continue the chapters…" Heiwa Kazeru, her own favorite character, added her part of the advice.

"Cut some of the number of chapters you planned out and made. We are going to be here forever…" Natsu, Heiwa's twin brother, groaned, as Animefreak viewed her chapter set up and sweat-dropped.

"Ano… add the scenes from the manga and the anime somewhere to keep the story interesting." Yuzu, Karin's fraternal twin sister, point out the numbers of episodes, and they found smoke flying out of the author's ears.

"Wah! Smoke!"

Toshiro sighed and took over the announcement.

"Due to plans on renovating the story, TBS will be rewritten in a new document of the story. Do not worry. The old story will still be in her account, but there will be changes and some plans will stay the same."

**I was planning to continue the story, but when I reread it, I was ready to fix every single detail and fix some of the character's personalities. Do not worry. Ichigo will get his powers back, and there will be some characters who will be a little out of character.**


End file.
